Prestige
by Windswift
Summary: [Be careful what you wish for] [Ayame and Yuki's mother] When she married into the elite Souma family, she wished to join the mysterious prestige of the inner circle.


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya

To the best of my knowledge, I haven't seen anyone use this idea yet…

For **Adi88**, because I wrote this instead of the fic involving the oven. But I think she'll take this instead.

Vaguely, latently inspired in part by **Ina-chan**'s _Beautiful Stranger_. Credit where it is due and all.

I feel bad for just typing "she" the whole way through, but if Ms. Souma—Ayame and Yuki's mother—has a name, I haven't discovered it yet. There's even less of her husband for that same reason… I'm just lazy?

Oddly enough, writing this has given me a new respect for what Ayame and Yuki might have inherited, personality-wise, from their mother. The Curse just gets to everyone…

_**Prestige**_

"_She possesses the peculiar sensibility of liking money and social status." _

The New Year's celebration was the most important event of the year. Even beyond the traditional, the Souma family held it to almost reverent standards.

It was not something she had known all along. Instead, newly married into the family, she had to observe. But she excelled at that, had taught herself to work hard in order to rise in status beyond her moderately respectable family.

All week long, the preparations had been made. The servants labored over it, as did a few of the more menial-minded Soumas, and consulted with the important family members. Those could be seen wandering across the grounds in aloof groups, discussing and pointing out ideas.

No one had asked her opinions.

She watched at the windows, peering through the curtains with eyes thoughtfully narrowed like a hawk's; she studied them from the corners of her vision whenever she went out.

Next year, she promised herself, they would ask her for her opinion. Next year, she would know exactly where to direct the servants, how best to arrange decorations and food, and gracefully impress her new family. She would fit perfectly into the renowned Souma family as if into an elegant glove.

However, this year's preparations were finished now, so there was no point in lingering. She let the curtain drift shut and stood before the mirror. Flawless makeup and beautiful hair reflected back at her, a pretty young woman letting her face fall into an easy smile, gracious, lacking the bitter taint of condescending contempt she used on those who questioned her or her standing.

Although she remained an outsider—which she worked hard to change with as much ease and speed as possible—the Souma family had accepted her engagement and marriage to one of their own. Her relatives had passed the stringent test for worthiness, and they approved her efforts to better herself, as well as her classic socialite charm. Any man would be happy to ensnare such a fine and proper bride.

The wedding, Souma rumor complimented, was beautiful. Ceremony aside, the handsome couple had managed it well. And she was exquisite.

It was her fairy-tale ending. Not only did she enjoy the status and the wealth of the Souma, she thrived in it. She was radiant in the social spotlight of such a prestigious family, the way a gloriously alluring songbird is befitted by a golden cage. A valued addition to such an old and traditional family, she gained immediate approval.

Still, she had heard gossip that the most important of the family had not even seen her yet. She was still outside, on the petty outskirts of Souma fame. Even as she lay content beside her husband on their wedding night, she dreamed and planned her future entrance into the heart of the family. A complete culmination of "happily ever after"…

She turned away from the mirror, taking her husband's offered arm. The New Year's celebration awaited them, a new beginning to the achievement of her wishes.

Fairly floating, she moved gracefully from one group to the next like a graceful butterfly, her husband trailing behind her in testament to the flow of social breezes. She was beautiful, but then, so were all Souma. It was a criteria in marriage and it reflected in the inherent elegance in each family member's features. But even more so, she lit up in the attention of the party, glowing with polished charm of a first nature.

The night wore on and they slipped out of notice, the novelty of the newest couple wearing off and her position not yet cemented. She began to discreetly point out unfamiliar faces to her husband.

New Year's was such an important celebration that it involved both the inner circle and the outside of the family, all mingling together. Memorizing the new family members and her husband's whispered introductions, she was determined that one day they would be her neighbors and close acquaintances. To be a part of the inner circle was a happy wish.

When she married into the Souma family, she was young and beautiful, with her content resting in an aim for the most favored and special of all the Souma, those invited to the New Year's Banquet.

It was in that coming year, with the birth of her son, Souma Ayame, that she learned the secret of the elite inner circle.

**…****  
Owari  
…**

_-Windswift_


End file.
